


Seeing Blue

by TheDevilWithinMe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilWithinMe/pseuds/TheDevilWithinMe
Summary: "It was my fault, all my fault. If it wasn't for me he'd still be here. I was so persistent at him taking me to the damn building to defeat the shredder so I can prove to him that I wasn't just a girl. I wasn't just a daughter to him. I was a martial artist. He taught me since I was three years old. I fell in love with martial arts ever since. I breathed it and practiced every day. Perfecting my moves and I didn't care if I got cut and bleed. I would just stitch myself up and continue. I wanted to make my sensei so proud, be his star pupil," your eyes were welling up."That sounds familiar," Raph commented, but was swatted in the Arm by Bridged. Leo was all ears, soaking every word in like a sponge." Now I will never hear his voice again," You brought your legs up to your chest and close your eyes."Nami," everyone looked at the Blue turtle who spoke except you. " Your father was very proud of you. You heard him say it. Being a master comes with a danger. Being a martial artist comes with the territory."" he didn't have to die!" You said with your eyes closed. Raphael looked at you from the sudden outburst. " he didn't deserve it," You said quietly. Leo then wanted to take back what he said...….
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Imagine you live in a world where the turtles were famous because they defeated the Shredder. Martial artists from around the world compete in a Hologram arena just to find out which turtle they resonate with the most and have a chance to meet the said turtle. You were lucky to join the event. Your world changes and the Blue turtle has his eyes set on you without realizing his heart will change. He's not the only one, Karai has her eyes set on you too, but for vengeful reasons and to teach the turtles a lesson. 
> 
> Nami Yoko is your name. Nami is pronunced Nah-mee.
> 
> E/C- your eye color  
> H/C- your Hair color

There had been a time where the turtles were forced to be in hiding away from the outside world, only allowed to come out at night. Frightened of what the world might think of them. Since they have defeated the Shredder, all had changed. They were hailed as heros and were given keys to the city. They were able to leave the sewers whenever they pleased. People would still stare, eyes wide open and mouths agapped. Some would still scream in terror. It was the world the turtles had to get use too. There was one thing the turtles always looked forward too. It was the one day out of the year where martial artists were able to show off their skills in hopes of impressing the turtles. They then would be able to meet them. The turtles were always estatic with meeting other martial artist like them. People who take their craft seriously...Dontallo loved analysising every move, Raph simply liked when a person got their ass beat, Mikey laughed right along with his brother Raph.

Leo.

Leo would sit on the floor with the most critical expression on his face. Eventually Leonardo would grow tired of meeting their fans and wanted more from life. Yes, meeting entited, determined individuals was joyous and he had met such interesting people, after awhile it got old quickly.

The display of skills were all played out in the dojo of a very large building for such an event. People from all over the city would be able to watch from their homes, but few were able to participate. Mosty boys. Very rarely did a girl decide to join in on the fun. The turtles were behind a two-way mirror where they would be able to watch clearly and up close. The people back at home wouldn't be able to see them. The participants would be outside of the dojo sitting in their assigned seats awaiting their turn. There were some films and cameras everywhere. They wanted to capture every move. Then it was time for the first participant. He was large and clearly buff. He would step into the center of the dojo where the hollogram of the Shredder would appear. His job was to defeat the Shredder just like the turtles did. None have been able to defeat the hollogram. Cuts and bruises were real and the hollogram was allowed to cause great damage to the opponant. Non the less, the best fighters were able to meet the turtles.

There you were watching the television with your eyes glued to the screen. You are 18 years old, 5'1 with long H/C hair. Your had a petite frame, but that didn't stop you from kicking ass and you were eager to find out who will win. You had a black t-shirt on that was a little above you belly button and a some shorts on. You were busy eating cereal as you stared at the screen.  
"Hana," Your father called out to you. "You musen't sit so close to the television. How many times do I have to tell you?" You did as you were told and sat on the couch instead.

Hana was a nickname for you. Meaning flower. Sometimes when your father got emotional he would called you Aoihana. Meaning blue flower. When you were little your mother took you to japan where you saw the most breath taking view of the baby blue eyed flowers. They littered the fields like the ocean. They matched the blue sky. You would lay in them and your mother would have the biggest smile. She was no longer with you and your father. She had passed away from breast cancer. Knowing those flowers were your mother's favorite, your father kept it as your nickname.

Aoihana.

Hana for short.

Although your name was really Nami Yoko, you loved the nickname given to you.

"Father, do you think I could compete?" You wanted too so badly. You knew martial arts. Specifically Capoeira, taikwando, and brazilian Jui-jitzu. You didn't know ninjitzu, but you felt you could defend yourself pretty well. Your father who was also your sensei taught you well. He did have growing concerns because the more you watched the event unfold on screen, the more you wanted to join.

"To defeat the Shredder would be impossible, no one has ever done it!" Your father was washing dishes as you stayed watching the TV.

"It was be so cool to meet the heros of New York. Plus the contenstants have to press this button that allows them to view which turtle personality they imbody the most. It would be so cool to press that button!" You crunched your hands together and fist pumped the air. "Please father, sensei can I join?"

"My Aoihana," There goes the nickname. You father didn't turn around. "I don't want you to be diappointed . The hollogram is like the real thing and you can seriously injure yourself."

"Father im not little anymore, plus I've been training since I was three!"

"Hana!"

"Please sensei I can do this. I know mixed martial arts, I CAN DO THIS."

"Hana, as much as I would love for you to participate and make me proud, it's dangerous and mostly men join the sport," That statement left a nasty taste in your mouth.

"and you think just because I'm a girl I can't do this?" Your father knew he made a mistake. He had finally turned around from the sink and looked at you, his daughter. He didn't want to discourage his daughter, his prized pupil. You weren't taking no for an answer and wanted to prove to your father that you can do this.

Prove to you and the world that you can do this.

It wasn't fair...

"Please father? I promise if I lose, the worst from you is that I told you so. I might come out hurt, but at least I can say that I gave it all I got and that I tried," You told your father. He thought about. His face clearly showed that he was deep in thought.

"Fine, But my Aoihana, you will train hard. Next year I will accompany you. I will proudly sit and watch you defeat the shredder." 

That was all you needed to hear. Your body vibrated with excitement and you knew that you would bleed victory from your veins!  
"Thank you Sensei! I will not disappoint you!" You ran to the dojo in your basement to begin your training, you didn't even bother to watch the rest of the event. Your enthusiasm overwelmed you. Your eagerness was sweating from your skin as you threw your punches, kicked the mannequins and used every weapon possible at your disposal. Bo-staff, Sais, katana, and the Nunchaku were the weapons you would be using at the competition. You also liked archery and would occasionally stray away from your practices. No matter what you were determined to prove your sensei wrong.

A year later...

"Donny hurry up, we're gonna be late! Leo hated being late. He was very punctual turtle and need to set an example for the rest of his brothers.

"Geesh Leon we're not going to be late. We have everything we need and you never know, maybe one of the contestants will be the Hogosha. We have to prepare for the individual like Master Splinter said.

"Donny the chances are slim to none," Raph interjected. "These humans don't have the strength like we do to defeat the Shredder. It would be extremely rare."

"The Shredder himself was human," Leo said. He crossed his arms. Leo wanted to believe that there is a hogosha out there. Their sensei had a vision a long time ago that they would one day meet their hogosha. A guardian, protector of the turtles. Some who cared about them deeply and not just one of their fans. Leo wanted to believe, but how could he when he's waited long enough and his patience was running thin. Doesn't sound like the Zen leonardo does it? No one is perfect, not even the leader himself.

"Now let's go," Leo firmly told them.

All of his brothers followed suit and made their way to the building called Red Ridge Arena. Where the tournament was being held. They each took their place behind the two way mirror. It had been a year and another special event to meet the one winner or anyone who is close to beating the shredder, the person who will press the button, the one who will find out who they resonate with the most.

Same thing each year

The person will be ecstatic and then greet their turtle and asked for a signature. Every year without a miss.

There you were making your way into the building nervous as ever. You trained all year for this. Your father company you nervously as well. All those nights of blood sweat and tears will finally pay off. Your body was shaking, your hands are worse. With sweating palms, you would hope gripping the weapons wouldn't seem so hard. As you approach the service desk, your father decided to speak for you.

"Welcome, the Kiosk is over there to choose your seat." The receptionist said. Your father got annoyed they were already dismissing you as a possible Opponent.

"No ma'am my daughter will be participating in the event ." The lady took a look at you with shock in her eyes.

"Her sensei needs to be here. She cannot be alone."

" With all due respect Madame I am her sensei." The lady at her desk fidgeted with her paperwork.

" I need to provide proof that you're her sensei," your father began to pull out the paperwork from his pocket.

"Here you it is ma'am," he handed her the paperwork and waited patiently. As he continued to speak to the woman, you begin to look around turning your head in a circular motion, not leaving your spot. you do you notice there were people waiting behind you. Boys there waiting to sign their names in.

"Hana? Are you sure you want to do this?" you nodded your head yes. Your father handed you the pen and you signed your name. The both of you exited the line. You looked around and noticed that something didn't seem right. There were a few guards (well they at least looked like guards) Watching you and you felt a shiver go down your spine. How weird...You waited for two hours before they finally told you to enter the dojo. This was it. Everyone will be watching you, the turtle eyes were on you. Your nerves were finally getting to you and your hands were absolutely a wet mess. you wipe your hands on your clothes and enter the dojo.

" And here's our next participant Nami Yoko trained by her sensei Hanaro Sho!" Someone announced. Although you couldn't see your father, you knew he was smiling. You decided to shake your nerves And shivers away. You needed to win this and you were dead set on driving a weapon through Shredders neck. You Took your place and closed your eyes. Remember what your father taught you. You told yourself. You can do this. There hologram of the Shredder appeared.

The Shredder.

" I've never really seen a woman compete before. I mean it's only been three years since we've defeated the shredder and all have been man." Donny added.

" This should be interesting," Raph said smirking.

" what if she actually wins," Mikey said with a smile on his face. Mikey was always so hopeful.

" Then we will greet her and allow her to train with us. no one has ever won the shredder so no one has been able to have the opportunity." Leo said.

" And what if she fails, Leo?" Mikey said with concern on his face.

" Then we will watch her fail like all the others." Leo wasn't amused.

The weapons were on the wall. You didn't know which one you wanted to pick, but you were only allowed to pick one. You thought carefully and decided on choosing the sais. Feeling the weapon in your hand you realize you have never stab someone in real life. Your option was to get up close and personal with the shredder. The sais was the perfect match.  
Raphael snickered at this.

The shredder was towering over you. And you didn't realize how large he was or how tall he was. Was he like this in real life? He didn't give you a chance to react before he attacked. He launched at you and you panicked.

You froze.

A power kick sent you flying across the dojo. You curdled as you tried to get up. The Shredder gave you no break. He launched at you again, but this time you dodged rolling on the ground as far as possible. Your best bet was to dodge until there was an opening. You kept dodging with every blow. Until finally as he kicked, you dodged and jumped behind him delivering a kick to the head, knocking him down. Before you knew it Shredder was up again. Now you knew the rules of the dojo and there were no rules. Defeat the shredder at any means necessary. How can one person defeat the shredder? The turtles were lucky they have each other. It took Four to take him down. How is she going to take him down let alone keep him down? Remember what your sensei taught you, your father.

He's watching.

Both you and the shredder faught hard. Battered, bruised and with a sprain ankle, you knew that your time was almost up. You had no other choice. The turtles watched you intently. Leonardo observed your every move, and he knew you were tired at this point.

"she's not going to win." Mikey said sadly

" even if she doesn't win Mikey she could still be able to meet us. She's giving one hell of a good fight." Donny added.

You Remembered a move your father taught you. A move that was simple, but needed to be pulled off with such precision you can't miss. If you do you're finished. You took a deep breath and waited for the shredder to attack.

You needed him to attack.

You twirled the sai in your hand and waited.

Leo wondered what you were thinking. What you were plotting. You knew there was only one chance. It was this moment you thought of your father and how he was right. This whole thing is dangerous.

You didn't care. 

Finally the moment arrived and he began to charge at you across the dojo. Your perfect plan was unfolding and it was now or never. As he got close enough, you push yourself hard to slide across the floor and under the Shredder. Both of your Sai in place And you drove them into the man's knees. The hologram let out a whale and as he came tumbling down you grabbed his helmet and pushed down further to your level. You drove the sai through the back of the neck.

Shredder was finished.

you Laid on the dojo floor as hologram disappeared and the cameras zoned in on you. The realization hasn't set in just yet, but as you heard clapping from the outside of the dojo walls you became fully aware that you had won.

Victory was yours.

Your bruised body, the blood in your mouth, the pain from your ankle subsided a little as you smiled and began to laugh. You immediately became the worlds first opponent to defeat the Shredder. They allowed the door to open and your father came rushing in.

"Nami!" He yelled. He held you as the pain came flooding back. "Hana, my Hana. I thought you'd be dead." Of course if an opponent was about to die they would terminate the fight and you would admit defeat.

"Daddy...I won," you said wearily. Your father touched your face and wiped the blood from your lips.

"Yes you did Hana, I'm proud of you," your father hugged you.

It was time to press the button.  
Your father picked you up bridal style and walked you over to the button located on the side of the dojo. Cameras zoned in on the screen above it. While your father held you, the both of you decided to touch the button. The screen above the button lit up ready to reveal the turtle you resonate the most and would meet that day. The both of you looked at each other and then quickly pushed the button down. The screen flashed. As the pictures of the turtles each reflected on the screen, you wondered if any of this was even worth it.

The turtles were shocked and didn't know what to make of the event that just spread it before them. They had a winner. 

" Dude, she totally won. Yes! Now we can take her to meet master splinter and she can train with us," Mikey proudly proclaimed.

" I wonder which one of us is going to pop up on the screen," Donny asked.

"It's clearly going to be me, she used my sai anyway! And did you guys see her drive it into the Shredders neck? Man I wish I could see that again," Raph was smiling widely.

"Raph, we all saw it," Leo interrupted. A girl had won. Something he never thought would ever happen in his lifetime. 

The screen kept flipping pictures like a Rolodex. Until finally it stopped. To your confusion it displayed all four turtles.  
LEONARDO, DONATELLO, RAPHAEL, MICHELANGELO. Their names fill the screen.

"Well I guess that's our queue." Leo mentioned. All four of the turtles exited the room and enter the dojo. Your father was the first to look. He was flabbergasted by how large the turtles were. They are never filmed so not many people know what they look like. Except when Leo occasionally goes out for coffee. Leo was the first to approach you as your father held onto you tightly. Followed by Raphael, Donnie then Mikey. You then turned your head from the screen to the turtles. They were indeed large.

"Uh...hi," was all you could muster. You were in a lot of pain.

" Ma'am, my name is Leonardo, it is our pleasure to meet you. You defeated the shredder and so therefore you may train with us in our dojo and meet our master. I have to say, your sensei taught you well," Leo sounded sincere and felt he wanted to get to know you further. "You have been injured. There is an urgent care in the building. Please take her there then we may talk further," Leo said to your father.

" Nice to meet you miss, can't wait to get to know you," Donnie smiled. While everyone exited the dojo, your father began to walk you over to the urgent care.

"I'm so proud of you Hana, but please I don't ever want to see you hurt like this again." it was that moment that you knew all of it was worth it. You wanted to meet the turtles. Get to know them and how cool it would be to train with them. As you were Carried to urgent care everyone including the participants, were clapping. Except something was dangerously off. You felt it from the pit of your stomach when you know something was about to happen. Just when you try to push it to the back of your mind you heard a loud bang. It's startled you and your father but what scared you the most was when your father released his grip on you and you landed on your back onto the ground With a thud. Your father looked pained and fell to the ground next to you face first.

"Dad!" You knew something terrible had happened and you were powerless to stop it. You leaned over his body and try to pull him onto his back, but you were too weak. You began to notice something red seeping through his shirt. It started to spread. Before you knew it there was a wide range of blood. Your father, your sensei, had been shot through the back and through the heart. You didn't know what else to do and who would do such a thing?

"Help! SOMEBODY HELP!" You looked around feverishly unable to help your father or yourself. "Somebody help me please!" It seemed like nobody was coming to you in time before you heard another bang. This time you felt a sharp pain in your side. You cupped your side and felt that it was wet. When you removed your hand, your fingers were covered in blood. "Ah!" You gasped out. You remained on the floor as everyone began to crowd around you. Your breathing became hitched and you found it very difficult to sustain air. You were heaving now and your vision was beginning to falter. You suddenly felt large hands grip you up.

"It's okay ma'am, I have you," You felt a sense of relief. Those blue eyes looked into yours and you hadn't noticed it was the blue masked turtle who held you in his arms. "Everything is going to be alright," You began to lose consciousness. "Ma'am? Stay with me!" The reassuring voice told you. Now you're back at square one.

Was all of this worth it?  
\----------------------------------------

I hope this was good chapter to start the story! Please leave comments and let me know. I would appreciate them very much. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " did my father die because of me? Because I beat the Shredder?" Don was taken aback by your question. "It's a possibility, but please don't blame yourself. There was no way you could've known," He made his way towards you and lended you a hand. " Please let me help you from the table. I really think you should meet the others. We will find out why her father was the target." He sounded confident in his words. You grabbed his hand and you grip his arm to stabilize yourself. You landed on the floor only to find you were still weak. The purple turtle noticed and decided to scoop you up. You looked into the turtles brown eyes. How sweet and soft his facial expression was. You blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this Second chapter. :) Let me know if you'd like other Scenarios added to the story! I will gladly add them!

Your eyes were fluttering open and immediately close. They were heavy and your head was pounding. You felt lightweight and You could hear unfamiliar voices. You were fighting to stay conscious as you feel a breeze over your face. You're moving, but you can't tell who is moving you or how fast. Your arms are dangling as you feel your body hover in the air. The smell of fresh air hits your nostrils. You let out a gasp as the crisp air passes over your skin. Every part of your hairs on your arms are standing at attention. You were too weak to lift your arms to try and cover yourself. Your heavy eyelids twitched Open and you noticed the night sky.

You were outside.

Your breathing heavy and you knew that it would be a matter of time before you pass out. A Voice reached out to you.

"Miss please stay with me. Try to stay awake," The voice was low and stern. The person was looking at you before he focused again on what's ahead of him.

"Nami," you heard your name and you looked at the source of the voice. You saw your fathers face and through all the pain you smiled.

"Sensei?" You replied.

" Everything is going to be all right Nami, you've got to stay with me," The voice sounded like your father, but the voice quickly changed and your father was no longer your father. The blue mask turtle was staring deeply into your eyes. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue and twinkled under the street lights as he moved.

Those baby blue eyes. 

"Nami," The blue turtle uttered out, but your world finally went black.

The turtles Lair  
"Master Splinter!" The old rat heard his name being called. He immediately paused watering his bonsai tree and exited his chamber.

"Leonardo, what is the matter?" Concern washed over his face and swiftly replaced with a look of shock. " This young lady should be at a hospital not in the lair," Master Splinter explained. You were lying limp in Leonardo's arms with blood on his hands. Leo spoke:

" Listen, she can't go to the hospital Master Splinter trust me on this one," Leo turned to make his way to his purple brothers lab. " 

Donnie I need you. She needs you," he said firmly," Donnie glanced at Master Splinter and then pursued his blue brother. Looking for an explanation Splinter turned to the remainder of his sons.

" What is the meaning of this?" Sensei asked. Both of his sons, Raphael and Michelangelo didn't really know what to say.

" I demand an explanation now!" Splinter slammer the tip of his cane to the ground.

"Masta, Leo just grabbed her after she got shot. Her sensei was shot too-"

" You mean she was one of the participants in the dojo?" Raph froze.

"Yea Sensei."

"She won!" Mikey excitedly spoke. Master splinter's eyes shot open.

" Oh dear, they have been watching us the whole entire time," Splinter's concern was deafening.

"Who was watching us Sensei?" Mikey asked.

" The Foot, my son. They have not forgotten about what we have done to the Shredder. They did this as a reminder that they are still sore."

"Dammit!" Raph clenched his fists. " what are we gonna do about her?"

" Her name is Nami," Mikey said.

"Whatever," the Red turtle responded.

"Nami," Splinter repeated. " She will have no choice, but to stay with us. The police will be of no help," he let out a sigh. " I will speak with Leonardo."

Back at the lab.  
"Donnie she's losing too much blood," Leo pointed out as your blood began to pull over the lab table. Your heart was slowing down and your breathing was shallow.

" She's going to need a blood transfusion," Donnie immediately went for his cabinets while Leo applied pressure to the wound on your side. " Donnie the bleeding isn't stopping what do I do?!"

" Just keep applying pressure, I'm gonna give her some blood," Donnie went into a cold cabinet and pulled out the two packets of blood. He quickly applied the IV in your arm and the blood steeped into your veins. " are you sure she's OK? It's our blood." Leo asked. Donnie looked at his worried blue brother.

" We have no choice. It's our only hope." The purple clad immediately began to stitch you up and bandaged you. The blood pouring into your veins was causing a chain reaction to your blood cells. The mutagen in the turtles blood was healing you from the inside out making you stronger. You still laid on the table, receiving the blood as it unknowingly transformed you.

" We have to let her rest. We will see how she is when she wakes up. Maybe she could tell us what happened." Leo nodded. The turtle walked out of the lab and instantly caught the attention of his Master.

" my son, may I have a word with you?" Leo froze. He knew he was in trouble, but he had no choice but to bring you to their home. Leonardo accepted his fate and followed his sensei to the rats chamber. Both sat on a mat on the floor. Candles were lit and incense were flying all around them.

" My son, you brought a woman into our home. What was the reason for your actions." Leo inhaled and closed his eyes. "Master, her sensei was shot in front of her and then they shot her next. "

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

" I'm sorry master, but she was attacked after winning the battle against the shredder."

"The young lady won?" The old rat could not fathom that you had won the match with the shredder, but then again he knew anything was possible.

" do you think the foot were the ones that attacked her?" Leo asked.

" Perhaps so, my son. We must protect her for now." splinter walked over towards the entrance of the chamber. " where is she?"

"she's resting in the lab. Master she lost significant amount of blood."

"Then I must leave her be. Please inform me when she awakes."

"Hai, Sensei," both bowed and Leo exited his fathers chamber. Who is this girl? He thought. How did she win the fight against the shredder so easily? She called her sensei Dad. Was the man who got shot, her father? All these thoughts ran through his mind. He wasn't sure about a lot of things, but one things for sure, he was curious about you. He left to head towards the dojo to meditate. He sat down and closed his eyes. He reminded himself that he didn't have a choice, but to save you.

Right?

A week went by and you had finally woke up. Your eyes slowly opened and you found yourself in a strange environment. The table was cold even though you had a blanket on top of you. " why is it so cold in here?" You cautiously swing your legs over the table as pain swarmed over your body. You froze and cupped your side. "Ugh!" In an instant a figure moved in the darkness and you begin to look around frantically. " who's there?!"

"Relax Madame," You heard a voice say. " i'm not gonna hurt you," The figure walked over to the corner of the room and turned on a small lamp. You were able to finally make out the figure in the dark. He wore a purple mask and he gave a very warm smile. The turtle was way taller than you since you were only 5 feet tall. Man, they must be amazing fighters. You thought.

" It's OK, you've been unconscious for a week and I've been watching over you. My name is Donatello. Nice to meet you again," he said Saufley before offering his hand. You then remembered you met him in the dojo.

" Oh yes. I remember you. My name is Nami," you hold your hand out to meet his. Both of you shook each other's hands. His hand was large and slender. You spoke:

" You may call me Hana," it's what my father used to call me before... They shot him." Donnie gave you a sympathetic look.

" You may call me Donnie or Don. The man was your father and sensei?" You raised your head to look at the purple turtle.

"He was the best sensei in my world and the best dad I could ever ask for." Do you lowered your head. " he's gone isn't he?" The tear rolled down your face. " my father isn't coming back is he?" You began to sob.

"Hey, Hana? I'm so sorry I have to be the one to tell you this. Her father passed away on scene. Again I'm very sorry," Donnie had a solemn face and didn't know what else to say.

"You may come With me out of the lab and meet the rest of my brothers." Although you were interested in getting to know the rest of the crew you blurted out:

" did my father die because of me? Because I beat the Shredder?" Don was taken aback by your question. "It's a possibility, but please don't blame yourself. There was no way you could've known," He made his way towards you and lended you a hand. " Please let me help you from the table. I really think you should meet the others. We will find out why her father was the target." He sounded confident in his words. You grabbed his hand and you grip his arm to stabilize yourself. You landed on the floor only to find you were still weak. The purple turtle noticed and decided to scoop you up. You looked into the turtles brown eyes. How sweet and soft his facial expression was. You blushed.

"um, thank you." He smiled At you As he carried you out you noticed everyone was in the middle of the layer. Mike and Raph we're busy watching TV and Leo and Master Splinter we're exchanging conversations. Another woman was sitting on the couch with Rafael hugging his arm with her eyes glued to the TV screen. At least until she noticed you.

" Oh, the girls awake!" She happily bounced off the couch from Raphael and trod all the way to you. Once she was close enough she began to introduce her self.

"Hi sweetheart, my name is Bridged. I'm just a friend here. How are you?" She walked along with Donnie until he placed her on the couch. You notice the girl had curly brown hair, and her eyes were brown, and she had a curvy figure.

" I'm doing OK I think."

" Hey squirt. Names Raphael, you can call me Raph. This lovely lady before you is my mate. She's mostly happy that another girl is here is all." He's smirked. A girlfriend? The turtles have girlfriends? You thought.

" Raph is the only one that has a girlfriend, the rest of us are lonely bachelors..." Mikey added. Bridged blushed. Maybe she wanted to leave that bit of info out. It was probably too soon to tell you to avoid the shock factor.

" yes I am his girlfriend." She rolled her eyes and walked her way over to her redheaded companion. Raph let out a chuckle. Everyone quickly crowded around you except Leonardo who remained at a slight distance keeping an ear out.

" so dudette you did a kick ass job with the shredder!" Mikey was excited for you.

" yeah where did you learn moves like that?" Raph asked. You instantly was reminded about your father and you frowned.

" The man that was shot, was my sensei and my father. " Master splinter took note of what he just heard and decided to approach you.

" My child, your father taught you well. I'm only saddened because I cannot tell him that myself. My condolences to you Miss Nami Yoko." You flinched as you had just noticed there was a large rat in the room.

"Thank you...um," you responded, but didn't know his name.

"Master Splinter. " he finished for you.

"You may call me Splinter for short," he gave you a smile. Which made you warm up to his appearance. "My son, Leonardo, informed me of your situation I believe you are in great danger. Because you have defeated the shredder, they didn't find your father appealing. He posed a great threat to them." You suddenly felt a sense of anger rising you.

"It was my fault, all my fault. If it wasn't for me he'd still be here. I was so persistent at him taking me to the damn building to defeat the shredder so I can prove to him that I wasn't just a girl. I wasn't just a daughter to him. I was a martial artist. He taught me since I was three years old. I fell in love with martial arts ever since. I breathed it and practiced every day. Perfecting my moves and I didn't care if I got cut and bleed. I would just stitch myself up and continue. I wanted to make my sensei so proud, be his star pupil," your eyes were welling up.

"That sounds familiar," Raph commented, but was swatted in the Arm by Bridged. Leo was all ears, soaking every word in like a sponge.

" Now I will never hear his voice again," You brought your legs up to your chest and close your eyes.

"Nami," everyone looked at the Blue turtle who spoke except you. " Your father was very proud of you. You heard him say it. Being a master comes with a danger. Being a martial artist comes with the territory."

" he didn't have to die!" You said with your eyes closed. Raphael looked at you from the sudden outburst. " he didn't deserve it," You said quietly. Leo wants to take back what he said, but what he said Carried the truth. Nonetheless he wanted to apologize. When he tries to approach you, you try to stand off the couch, but again your legs were weak. Raph reached out to assist you.

"Don't touch me!" You Yelled. Ralph growled and withdrew from you. He turned to look at Leo who was still at a distance.

" Way to go fearless," he gridded his teeth. " how insensitive can you be?" Raph commented. The blue turtle turned away in shame.

"I'm sorry Nami," Leo began to say, but you didn't wanna hear it.

"Donnie can I please get out of here. Anywhere, but here," Don looked at you.

" sure miss, where would you like to go?"

" can't I get some fresh air?" You asked. Bridget suddenly had a smile and looked at her muscleman. She whispered: " Hey honey can't you take her for a ride, like you do when you're upset?" Raph was hesitant, but offered anyway.

" Hey squirt, do you want to go fer a ride? I can take you whereva you wanna go," he's smirked.

" in a car?" You asked.

"Nah. The second most beautiful thing in the world, my motorcycle." His girlfriend laughed.

" You're gonna love it, I promise," Bridged said. You you pondered on it. You really wanted to leave and not look at Leo the jerk asshole.

" OK, but need help getting up." You reached her hand out and Rafael return the gesture.

" OK so now you want my help," he chuckled as your face grew hot. "I'm sorry Raph.

"Nah it's alright, I gotta temper maself," He scooped you up and took it to the garage where he placed you on the motorcycle seat.

" You're gonna need this." He tossed a helmet to you. You caught it and put it over your head. He walked over to you and climbed on the motorcycle.

"Baby, take it easy with her OK? Don't scare her on her first time." Bridged. "I didn't take my time on you on your first time" Raph said jokingly. Implying something sexual. He smirked. She huffed in annoyance. " oh come on Bridged I won't let her fly off the back okay?" Pretty relaxed. That seemed to have satisfied her.

"You're ready squirt," He looked at you and nodded. You held onto his shell tightly and placed your head against his back. With no warning he revved up the engine and took off. You were shocked, but quickly got used to it. The wind, the force of the rush that went through your veins. You oddly felt relaxed and kept holding onto his shell. The whole adrenaline felt amazing. A song popped into your head.

Traveling somewhere  
Could be anywhere  
There's a coldness in the air  
But I don't care  
You closed your eyes and took in the essence of this whole experience.  
We drift deeper  
Life goes on  
We drift deeper  
Into the sound

"Are you okay squirt?" he yelled out. 

Traveling somewhere  
Could be anywhere  
There's a coldness in the air  
Yeah, but I don't care  
"Yes! I can see why you do this!"   
We drift deeper into the song  
Life goes on  
We drift deeper into the sound  
Feeling strong

Raph took a turn and then another. The force of the turns were what you enjoyed. You held onto him tighter and he tittered. He knew you loved it and he decided to up the speed.

So bring it on, so bring it on  
Embrace me, surround me  
As the rush comes  
Embrace me, surround me  
As the rush comes  
Embrace me, surround me  
As the rush comes  
Embrace me, surround me  
As the rush comes

"Woohoo! You yelled out. "This is amazing!"

So bring it on, so bring it on  
We drift deeper into the song  
Life goes on  
We drift deeper into the sound  
Feeling strong  
So bring it on, so bring it on 

"Oh my god, I feel so alive!" You began to laugh.

Embrace me, surround me  
As the rush comes  
Embrace me, surround me  
As the rush comes  
Embrace me, surround me  
As the rush comes  
Embrace me, surround me  
As the rush comes  
Embrace me, surround me  
As the rush comes  
Embrace me, surround me  
As the rush comes  
Embrace me, surround me  
As the rush comes  
As the rush comes  
As the rush comes  
As the rush comes  
As the rush comes

Song: As the rush comes by Motorcycle

"I knew you'd love it," he turned the handle and continued to ride. The feeling was exhilarating and you never wanted to come off. You didn't care where you were going. You didn't care for the destination. You just knew that the process of getting there was worth it. You just hoped he wouldn't stop for the sake of your joy.

"Thank you!" You Said loudly as the both of you continued riding under the moon light.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Author note:  
Please a comment about this chapter. I tried, but it was so late that I think I did pretty good, but I'm not too sure LOL. Please let me know!


End file.
